Trust
by C.H.S.L.DD.M.L
Summary: ItachixNeji love them! What is happened to Neji? Can he ever trust a other person again? read and find out. Warning: yaoi fic. don't like it, don't read it!
1. the game

**Hi again. This will be me first charpter fic, my first Naruto fic and yaoi fic also.  
Parings: ItachixNeji (I love them right now!)**

--

Neji was on his way to his best friend Sasuke.

He would not be alone in the Hyuga household anymore, not since _that_ had happened, so he has to be distracted.

--

Neji stood outside the Uchiha household.

He knocked on the door, he hear footsteps, a little to heave to be Sasuke's, so it must be Itachi's.

Neji was right, the door bit pulled open, and in the doorway stood Sasuke's big brother, Itachi.

"Oh hello Neji, Sasuke is not home, he is over with Nauto" Itachi said.

"Oh okay, so see you later then" Neji was a little sad, but didn't show it.

Itachi saw the brunette turn around "you can come in anyway, if you like" he said to the younger boy, woo stopped and turn's around again.

"Yes thank you" it was trots all better than go home.

--

They sat in the kitchen, uncomfortable silence hang over them.

"Do you want to play a game?" Itachi asked.

"What kind of game should it be?" Neji asked.

"Chess?"

"Okay" Neji would do anything to keep him from his thoughts.

So Itachi sat the chess board up.

In the middle of the game, catch himself to stare at the younger nin, the long brown hair, whom is sat in a love ponytail, the soft lips (he thought they were soft after all), the snowy white skin and the silver white eyes, Neji was so beautiful. Itachi had the urge to take Neji to his room, pin him to the bed, kiss him and make sure he owned him.

Itachi had all the time, found the Hyuga very interesting.

"It's your turn" Neji said to him for the third time.

"Oh… yes" Itachi paid attention to the board again, he had an idea so he could date Neji.

"Neji should we do this game more exciting?" Itachi asked whit a little smile.

"Hmm, okay I don't see what there should be wrong whit that" Neji answered.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk "fine, if I win must you go whit me on a date"

Neji's eyes widened "wh-what?!"

"If I win you must go on a date with me" Itachi replayed.

"Y-you mean it?!"

"Yes I do" the Uchiha answered.

"O-okay" what the hell have I agreed to?! I don't trust people, not after _that_ had happened! ´ He though.

Itachi smirked.

--

Why?!´ his mind was screaming to him, he had lost the game.

"What if I pick you up Friday night at 6 pm?" Itachi asked.

"It's okay, I think" neji answered awkwardly.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it"

Neji goes home, his family will be there, and now he had an excuse to not be home on Friday, not everything is so bad, afterall.

--

**What do you think? I thought it was a little good myself.  
Please give me some ideas to the date please?!  
See you later.**


	2. the date

**Hay here is the next chapter. I will not say so much to it.  
Hope you like it.**

**Chapter two: The first date.**

**--**

_Why the hell was he so nervous?! It was a simple date, nothing to be worried about! But if _he_ saw him, Neji would be so screwed!_ ´ Neji was going in and out of his room to his bathroom. He got more and more nervous, the clock was 18.00 o'clock!

--

Itachi stood in front the door; he had knocked and was now waiting for his date, _god I have wanted this for so long! But I have to take it slow´_, he wouldn't scare Neji away to the simple fact that he not could handle his desire for the younger man.

The door was opened, and Neji stood in the door, he had simple clothe on, a simple white T-shirt, there was a print on, whit the words: FREE TO FLY, Itachi found the T-shirt very, very sexy, you could see the muscled chest and the pale skin, right over the navel and down to his hips, where Neji had a pair of jeans in a light gray colour.

_He looks really hot! Oh I should say something´_

Itachi looked good himself, that what was Neji thought. Itachi had a black top on, baggy jeans, wrist bands, and to give a little detail: a silver necklace. _God he looks good, maybe, NO you can't do that Neji, you just can't´ _

"Hmm… Should we get going?" Itachi asked.

"Oh… Yearh" Neji answered.

--

They sat on a restaurant; Itachi had ordered steak to them both.

They ate in silence, Itachi was the first to break it "how do you have it at home?" Neji took some water, when he swallowed, he admitted "I don't like to be home" "why?" "him" Neji whispered "what did you say?" Itachi asked, he had heard what Neji said, but he wanted Neji to repeat it again a little louder, "nothing, I just don't like to be home right now, because of some Hyuga politics, that's all" "oh… okay" Itachi had it like Neji was hiding something from him, he just didn't know what it was. _"why don't you tell me Neji, I'm here for you, always."_

After that they made some small talks.

After the meal they both dismissed desert, and began to walk home.

"where are you going?" Neji asked.

"I'm walking you home, why?"

"I can walk by myself, I have two legs, and I'm a shinobi I can take care of myself"

"I know that but it's a tradition to walk a date home"

They auguring a little more until they was close to the Hyuga mansion, Neji began to panic _"what if _he_ is home! I would be in so much trouble, I have to get Itachi away"_ so swallowed his pride Neji begged!

"Please Itachi can't we do a exception this time?!" Neji pleaded.

_That was a surprise´ _and Itachi was surprised he would never think that Neji would plead! _he sound scared, has it something to do whit that guy hmm maybe I should give in to him this time´_

"Okay if you let me take you out on another date!" the older man said.

_fuck´ _"okay that's fine" _what am I talking about that's defiantly not fine, but just he don't go whit me home I think it's the best´_

Itachi smirked "see you on Friday at 18.00 o'clock"

"Yaerh see you" Neji said.

--

Neji was just come home and in the sitting room, when he saw _him! _

"Hey Neji-kun where have you been?"

Neji's womit flopped around "oh fuck"

--

**I will end it here, sorry whit my English gramma, and it took so long to update.**

**This is the longest chapter so far.**

**Tell me what you like and dislike, and if you find some fails I would like if you told me so I can be better to next time. **

**I have a sick idea to the next date: Itachi takes Neji to a swimming bath! If you like that idea or if you have some others please tell me.**

**See you later.**


	3. the first secret reveal

**Hey.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I have my school to, and my teacher hates me, so she keep giving me bad grades, because she says that she can't read it, but when I ask others they say that I'm one of those whit the best handwriting, she says other things to, like I think I'm good in school but that I'm very bad in it, and the worst of all; I don't know what I did to her!**

**Anyway here are the update, and we will take a little time skip.**

--

They have dated about a week, and he still hadn't followed him home, taking his hand, or even kissing him.

Itachi was frustrated, there was something wrong whit Neji! And he would know what it was.

This time our date will give me an opportunity to be intimate whit Neji, I have thought about all the things to get Neji loosened up to me´ Itachi thought this whit a smirk.

--

"Where are we going?" Neji asked.

"We are going out to take a swim." was the reply.

"A sw… a swim?" Neji asked oh no! what if he sees the…´ He didn't want to think that though to an end.

"Yes, I have a friend Kisame, He owns a pool, a really large one." Itachi said. (Author: uh, you didn't see that one coming did you, anyway I thought I should have some of the others in it to. .)

"Okay, I think its okay whit a swim." Neji really liked swimming, but he just didn't want anyone to question what _he_ did to him.

"Good"

--

"Hay Kisame, can you remember our agreement?" Itachi asked a blue shark like man.

"Of course!" answered the blue man also known as Kisame.

"So you must be Neji, Itachi is fallen really hard for you, I can see why." The last part was muttered.

Neji blushed "uhm yaeh I'm Neji."

"And I'm Kisame, a pleasure to meet you." He took his hand forward, and they did a handshake. "I think I see you later Itachi, I will give you some alone time whit your lover boy here!" Neji blushed again, and Itachi smirked "you to feel like home, and there are drinks in the fridge, later!" Kisame said before he was going away.

"Later!" Itachi answered.

They now sat in the really large pool, and Neji was more relaxed, than he had been in months.

Ahh this feels good and Itachi don't know anything, I think I can enjoy myself this time.´ Neji thought while he was swimming back and forth.

In the mean time Itachi couldn't help himself, he stared at Neji, his body, his loose hair that float on the water, he looked more and more downwards, until his eyes caught Nejis abdomen hmm He's rather flat for a boy´ Itachi thought whit a frown, I think it's just me´

"It's good to see you so relaxed Neji" Itachi said whit a smile.

Neji blushed a little I'm blushing quite often´ "yes I really like swimming" he said.

"Then I think it was a good idea whit the pool."

"very good" Neji said whit the sweetest smile ever, it was a long time since he had giving anyone a real smile.

I can think of many things to do to his little sweet innocent mouth… stop it, stop it!´ but before he could help himself he got over to Neji, pressed Neji up of the wall and kissed him!

Neji was startled, but… it felt so good. Then he kissed back.

Itachi was so happy Neji was actually kissing back! Maybe he could take a step further? so he began licking on Nejis lower lib, asking for entrance.

Neji was a little nervous, but gave Itachis tongue entrance to his mouth, and Itachi didn't hesitate, he quickly put his tongue in and exploded Nejis mouth, he tastes so sweet´ Itachi thought, I wanted to do this in suck long time´ he put his hands on Nejis hips, and Neji put his arms around Itachis neck, they was making out.

It felt so good! But then Neji was hearing a voice in his head, _"no Neji-kun, Your mine remember, I have to punish you when you come home, stop now and I might have a little mercy, I don't want to do something to the little buddy of yours, it would ruin everything."_

Neji stopped, pushed Itachi away, "I'm so s-sorry I can't do this" whit that he got up, and ran to the bathroom, changed his clothes, and ran home.

In the meantime was Itachi in shock what the hell happened! ´ after his shock, he got up changed, and got after Neji there something wrong, I could feel another presence, but there isn't anybody here, that means Neji was being called mentally´ Itachi wasn't stupid, there are happening things to Neji, and I will know what it is!´ whit that he was on his way to the Huyga household.

--

"Please I won't do it again!" Neji screamed "please it hurts!" Neji was crying now.

"But Neji-kun, I like it wen it hurts, and you have to be punished. I told you I didn't want anybody other than me to touch you, and he did, so you have to be punished" said the man over Neji.

"I will do anything! JUST STOP IT!" It hurt so much now, his entrance was torn and it bleed.

"I stop when I feel like stopping, now shut your sweet little mouth up, or I have to do it for you!"

Neji was silent after that comment but he couldn't stop crying.

Now Itachi was out before the window, there hadn't been anyone to open the door so he was checking if there was someone home and what he saw, mat him freeze… it was Neji and another guy, Neji was grying.

Itachi was angry very, very angry!

Neji was being raped!

--

**WOW longest chapter ever! Sorry for the late update again, and sorry for the gramma too.**

**I'm feeling me, like suck a weird! .****'**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter please? Both good and bad things. I would really like it.**

**See you later. **


End file.
